


New Mission

by RhiTES



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiTES/pseuds/RhiTES
Summary: Jade, Coral and Topaz are sent on a mission to Earth.





	New Mission

       “You can’t be serious!!” Jade exclaimed. “Excuse me?” Her superior asked. “S-sorry, my Diamond. I just don't understand! What’s on Earth that we need?” Jade questioned. “Her.” Yellow Diamond showed her Jade a picture of her old Peridot, who is now a Crystal Gem. “Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG used to be my most loyal Peridot, then she told me an accident happened which caused the ship I sent her to Earth on to crash. She wanted to destroy my precious Cluster, just to save that waste of space she calls ‘Earth’. When I ordered her to leave the Cluster alone, she began defending the planet. Then-” She paused. “Then what?” Jade asked. “Then she called me a ‘clod’, & ended the transmission. She was on Earth at the time, but she used a Gem Communicator from the base on Earth’s moon. I suspect she & her fellow traitors stole it. You are to go to Earth & bring that Peridot back to me alive.” Yellow Diamond pointed to her Jade. “I promise I won’t let you down, my Diamond.” Jade proceeded to form a diamond shape with her arms. “Oh, you won’t be going alone.”

“What?!” Jade was shocked. “Pearl! Send them in!” Yellow Diamond called. Yellow Pearl walked in with a Blue Topaz & a Coral behind her. “Thank you, Pearl. That will be all.” Yellow Pearl bowed. “Of course, my Diamond,” She said before she left. “Jade, these will be your teammates- Blue Topaz & Coral.”

“Hi, Jade!!” The Coral said as she threw her arms around her new teammate. “Uh, hi, Coral,” Jade said as she tried to pry the girl off of her. “This is gonna be so much fun!!” Coral squealed as she she spun around happily, Jade still in her embrace. “It shouldn’t be. This is a very important mission that should be taken seriously.” Blue Topaz summoned his screen & began calculating data. “Party-pooper!”

“My Diamond. Are you sure this one isn’t defective as well? She’s always using primitive Earth terms,” Topaz scolded. “I’m positive. Corals are very, uh, bubbly. As indicated by her weapon.” After letting go of Jade, Coral proceeded to summon her bubble wand & spin around. “See? You may put your weapon away, Coral.”

“Yes, my Diamond!” Her weapon disappeared and was followed by a shower of pink glitter. “Now, I don’t usually allow my Gems to do this, but if you must-” Yellow Diamond paused. “What is it, my Diamond?” Jade asked. “Fusion. If you need to fight on your mission, fuse.” The three Gems’ eyes widened. “M-my Diamond. We’ve never fused with anyone.” Jade’s teammates nodded in agreement. “Well, there’s a first time for everything, isn’t there?” Their Diamond smirked. “But we don’t know anything about fusion!” “Well, the first time two different kinds of Gems fused, it was in Blue Diamond’s court. A Sapphire & her three Ruby soldiers came to the court so she could tell Blue Diamond of her vision. She saw that the rebel Gems were going to invade the court & destroy the physical forms of the seven gems, including herself and two of her Rubies, but the rebels would be apprehended and the rebellion would be over. When it happened, a rogue Pearl was about the strike the Sapphire, but her remaining Ruby tackled her to protect her. They accidentally fused, which angered everyone else. They unfused & Blue Diamond said the Ruby should be shattered. Sapphire took her hand and led her away from the court. They jumped off a cliff together and were never seen again. But they are now fused & members of the Crystal Gems. I believe they go by the name ‘Garnet’.”

“My Diamond? Why do they have to go by a different name when fused?” Topaz asked. “Because they form a new Gem & they can’t go by the names ‘Ruby & Sapphire’.” “Oh, of course. I should’ve known.” Blue Topaz looked down. “Finally you got something right,” Jade muttered. “What did you just say?!” Topaz snapped back. “I said, ‘Finally you got something right’!”

“I’m much smarter than you! All you Jades are good for is taming those dumb corrupted Gems! You don’t know anything about being right!” Jade laughed. “What’s so funny?! You don’t have any reason to laugh, you clod!”

“Oh, shut up!”

“You can’t tell me what to do! You’re not the boss of me, Yellow Diamond is!”

“ENOUGH!” Yellow Diamond said and stepped between Jade & Topaz. “Blue Topaz, she may not be your boss here on Homeworld, but she will be on your mission.”

“What?! You’re putting _her_ in charge?! You might as well put Coral in charge!” Yellow Diamond narrowed her eyes. “If Jade weren’t going, I would.”

“Why?!” Topaz shouted. “Because Jade is older & more trustworthy than you. She can take care of this mission.” Jade smirked at Topaz. “Oh, shut up, Jadeite,” Topaz said in disgust. Jade’s smile faded. “It’s Jade, moron.” Topaz rolled his eyes. “Now, follow me outside. You must practice fusion if you need it on Earth,” Yellow Diamond said as she lead her Gems to an arena.

 

       Jade, Coral & Topaz lined up in front of their Diamond. “Now, if you are going to fuse, you must dance & synchronize your moves.” “Dance? M-my Diamond, I don’t dance,” Topaz said. “Well, you’re going to have to.” The three Gems began to dance with each other & their gemstones began to glow. “Excellent. Now, Jade. Put your hands near the ground on either side of you. Blue Topaz & Coral, you place one foot on each hand & Jade will lift you up,” Yellow Diamond ordered, as their forms began to glow. They obeyed & fused to form Zircon. “Woah! This is fusion?!” Zircon asked. “Wait, this is my voice? This is so weird!”

“How do you three feel?”

“Surprisingly, great!”

“Perfect. Now, what do you call yourself?”

“I think that a Jade, a Coral, & a Blue Topaz would make, a Zircon!” They said as they examined their extra limbs. “Great. You must train if you need to engage in combat. Emerald! Come in now!” Yellow Diamond called. A tall, thin, green Gem came running in. Emerald had a gemstone in the place of her right eye. “Yes, my Diamond!” She replied. “I will need you to help Zircon here train for their mission. If you would like, you may bring your ‘sister’ & fuse with her.” “A-are you sure, my Diamond? I know you d-don’t really like cross Gem fusions.” Emerald began rubbing her arm nervously. “If I didn’t want you to, I wouldn’t have asked! Now go before I change my mind!” Yellow Diamond said in anger. “Y-yes! Of course, my D-Diamond!” Emerald ran out of the arena, & returned with a pale blue Gem with the same build as her. She had a gem with the same cut, but in the place of her left eye. “Z-Zircon. This is my sister, D-Diamond,” Emerald said to the fusion who towered over her. “Nice to meet you, Zircon. I see you’re enjoying yourselves.” Diamond smiled. “I’ll leave you alone to battle,” Yellow Diamond said as she left the arena. “So, shall we fuse, Emerald?” Diamond asked as she held out her hand to her sister. “Of course.” Emerald took her hand. They began to dance & naturally synchronized. They began to glow & their forms melded into one. They stood up and formed the Gem Turquoise. “Ha ha ha!!! I can’t believe how long it’s been since I was me!” She shouted happily. Turquoise was almost as tall as Zircon & just as powerful. “So, Zircon? Shall we battle?” Turquoise beckoned her opponent towards her. “I’d love to.” They got into their battle stances & said in unison, “3, 2, 1, GO!” They ran towards each other & locked hands. Zircon had an advantage with their third pair of arms & used them to grab Turquoise’s waist & throw her across the room. She got up and brushed some rubble off of her arms. “Nice throw! For a first time fusion!” She ran towards Zircon, ready to headbutt them in the gut, but Zircon jumped out of the way in time. She rammed her head into the wall & stumbled back. “Not bad.”


End file.
